Touch screens are widely used for inputting data in a variety of electronic devices including hand-held devices such as mobile phones and cameras. In prior art touch screen applications, a touch screen sensor panel is disposed over or under a display, but the display does not play a role in determining the location of a touch. Rather, by touching the touch screen, a change is sensed in the touch screen panel, and a touch screen controller couples the sensor to a driver and/or computer processing unit (“CPU”) and translates information from the touch sensor into data usable by the driver/CPU.